Transition
by CodeZombie
Summary: After the nightmare Kenzi has been through she is grateful to have he family around her, but she starts wondering why her feelings for Dyson have taken such a drastic turn. She had also harbored what some may call a crush on him but now she seems to be sizing him up as a mate. Does this have anything to do with the primal presence in her head?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the characters. I am taking some liberty with the characters though seeing as some of them will be somewhat OOC. Comments will be well received no matter the tone. This will be only my second try at a fanfic story. My other one I lost interest in so I hope for any readers that enjoy this first chapter my interest in the Dyson/Kenzi ship does not wan. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Kenzi was intoxicated with the warmth she felt as she slipped in and out of consciousness. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so at peace. The low gravel rumble to her right side kept her grounded as recent images played through her head. The nightmarish cave dwelling she had been imprisoned continued to plague her memory. As the images of the rotting corpse trying to reach her played across her mind she nuzzled into the warmth that was cradling her. As she slowly came back to the conscious realm she realized she was being carried. The images of Bo and Dyson rescuing her brought a small smile to her face and she understood that she was safe. The only issue currently was that the warm, inviting and safe feelings she was having were presented by Dyson. The feelings of guilt were rising in her throat like bile. The past few months had shown her that Dyson was an incredible man. Not only was he gorgeous to look at but he was becoming one of the few people Kenzi trusted fully. The trust in which Kenzi gave so sparsely also had a degree of love to it that she had only ever given to Bo so willingly. Dyson had slowly crept into her heart and became transplanted there. The transition had started when they had changed bodies and had grown ever since. The guilt she was currently experiencing was due to the fact that Dyson was Bo's, even through Bo was with Lauren currently and was happy. Kenzi would never stand in the way of her bestie and being happy, but as this man carried her to the car she thought of as how he had slowly become her silent protector and what this experience may change between them.

"Kenz, how are you feeling?" It was Bo. The concern in her voice brought a smile to Kenzi's face. Bo would never have let anything happen to her. They were sisters after all. Not in the conventional sense but in everything that truly mattered.

"Just peachy Bobo." came the small raspy acknowledgement. Bo kissed her forehead. Bo took Kenzi's head and turned it towards her own. "Kenz I can give you some strength if you want?" Realizing Dyson was still holding her she nodded and allowed Bo to push her chi into herself. The feeling was euphoric; it was as if a small jolt of electric current and adrenaline were coursing though her body. She was surprised when she realized she was becoming aroused, and then just as it started it stopped abruptly as Dyson emitted a small growl.

"Calm down there Dyson. Geez, over protective much." Bo exclaimed as she backed away from Dyson and Kenzi. Kenzi squirmed in Dyson's arms and he slowly let her feet down in an almost reluctant way. Kenzi must have been imagining it because she was safe now he didn't need to be so concerned anymore.

"It's fine D-man. Bo here brought me up to 100% Kenz again." Kenzi turned to her friend and gave her a hug."Thanks. I knew you would find me." she whispered in Bo's ear.

"Well it wasn't all me." she backed up to show revel Tamsin. "Tamsin helped out too." The smile that spread on Kenzi's face was huge. She ran over to Tamsin and gave her a hug only Kenzi could.

"Ok OK! Geez if I knew you would act like that I wouldn't have bothered." As Kenzi got down she smiled and looked back at Dyson and Bo. As she looked at Dyson their eyes met and for just a slight second his eyes flashed gold. Kenzi quirked an eyebrow but Dyson tried to play it off, "Glad your ok Kenzi."

"Oh was the little wolf worried about me." was Kenzi's taunt to Dyson. He only smiled saying "How about we get a drink and get you checked out Kenzi."

"As long as it is in that order sounds great to me." They began walking to the car, Bo had her around Kenzi with Tamsin leading the way Kenzi felt someone staring at her and turned to her to look behind her and saw Dyson staring at her. When he caught her eye he looked ahead of her along the path back to the car. Kenzi would have to ask him what that was about later but right now she was just happy she was with her family.

* * *

Kenzi hadn't realized it until they were on their way to the Dal but she had been dependant on the warmth from Dyson keeping her mind off the terrors she went through in that cave. Images and emotions started crawling through her mind as she recalled the previous days she had been tried to a stone and evil Kenzi coming in trying to break her spirit. She was now yearning for the warmth and low rumble from Dyson's chest. She tried to shake the feeling that she needed Dyson but they persisted. She drew her legs to her chest and just held herself in the backseat of Bo's car.

"Kenz, are you alright?" Bo asked while looking in the rearview mirror. Kenzi looked back in the mirror and gave a quick nod. Kenzi looked out the window and hoped they would be there soon so she could shake of this chill that was running though her body without Dyson being close to her.

* * *

As Dyson drove to the Dal he was thinking about how he had reacted to Kenzi once they had found her in that abandoned cave. He had gone a soft spot for the quirky human, having gone though what they had together he thought it was normal, but he couldn't help to think there was something different now. When he was holding her outside the cave entrance she was nuzzling into him, a motion that did not go unnoticed to his wolf. Something was different about Kenzi; hopefully the doctor could help figure it out. All Dyson knew was that Kenzi was safe now and whatever was happening to her he would be there by her side. The wolf gave a low growl in confirmation, which gave Dyson pause as to why his wolf reacted to Kenzi as if she were part of his pack. He hadn't taken anyone as part of his pack in centuries but he could feel his wolf wanting to bring Kenzi into the circle. The only problem was that in order to bring Kenzi into his pack it would require absolute transparency between the two of them. In order to induct someone, especially a non-Fae, into his pack they had to perform a ritual that would entail a empathic link between their minds. The link would allow them to sense each other's emotions and have an almost sixth sense about one another. Many people mistook the notion as them being able to read each other's minds but it had a more primal conclusion to the link. He was not certain on where these emotions were coming from but he needed to speak with Kenzi about the ritual and whether she would even contemplate the idea. He began thinking about how to approach the subject as he pulled into the bar's parking lot.

* * *

When everyone came into the bar Trick was waiting there with Lauren, she had been called ahead of their arrival in order to have her ready to make sure there was no permanent damage to Kenzi. Bo took Kenzi over to Lauren who was set up near the pool table, as Kenzi was walking toward her she felt a presence behind her and looked over her shoulder towards the door. A second later Dyson came through and she gave him a quick smile and from the way his eyes lit up she could tell he saw and was smiling back in his own wolfie way. Lauren began her tests and took a small tube of blood in order to run tests, Kenzi was dying for a drink but became grumpy when Lauren proclaimed that she was dehydrated and all she was allowed to drink in order to become hydrated properly. She didn't force the issue but childishly drank the water with a scowl on her face.

"Come on Kenz it's not that bad. Better than going to the ER, right?" Bo asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. Kenzi stiffened slightly at the comment about the hospital and drank in earnest from the glass of water.

Dyson walked over to the bar near Trick while continuing to look over at Kenzi with Bo and the doctor.

"How is she doing?" Trick asked.

"Surprisingly upbeat for what she's been though, but it's not the first time she's been though something of this nature." Dyson replied.

"Dyson, I have been thinking that you need to think about giving Kenzi some training. If she is going to be dealing with our world on a daily basis she should be more adapted." Dyson turned to look at Trick, "Don't you think that Bo should do it?" Trick shook his head. "She's to close to her I fear she may not be as tough as she should be when training. You on the other hand seem to have this pension of protecting Kenzi and I know you will not hold back if it will make her tougher."

Dyson thought about it and decided that if Kenzi was up for it he would train her. Internally his wolf howled gratefully in anticipation of being in close proximity of Kenzi. As if she could hear the wolf, Kenzi looked over at Dyson at that precise moment. Dyson raised an eyebrow at her and she just shook her head and went back to watching Lauren work her medical expertise on her vitals.

Kenzi could have sworn she had heard a wolf howl and the only wolf around was Dyson but he was just sitting at the bar looking at them. She shook her head to try and clear it but all of a sudden there seemed to be a presence in her mind, nothing malignant just an instinctual pressure giving her the notion to go and sit at the bar with Dyson.

"How much longer Doc?" Kenzi enquired.

"I'm almost done here. Let me get a vial of blood so that I can run some tests back at my lab and you should be all set. Everything is looking good. My preliminary diagnostic is severe dehydration and starvation. Aside from keeping your activity level to a minimum for the next few weeks for those bruises and abrasions to heal you have no permanent damage. She removed the needle from the crock of Kenzi's arm and placed gauze and a bandage over it. "All done" Lauran declared. Lauran gave a quick glance over to Bo who was talking with Trick near the bar. As their eyes met Bo indicated that Trick needed to speak to the both of them privately.

Kenzi watched them walk out of the room as she grabbed her water and headed to the bar near Dyson. As she drew closer to him the presence seemed to stir and adrenaline began to pump in her veins. As she took the seat next to Dyson she noticed that just his presence was sending her body into a hurricane of emotions one being of an intense arousal. Dyson's nostrils flared as Kenzi drew near he could smell her body change scents, she was giving off an incredible amount of pheromones that his wolf was becoming excited by and became pacing in his mind. Kenzi sat down next to Dyson; she couldn't shake the feeling that something in her head wanted her to be near Dyson. Kenzi couldn't tell what was happening right now but she all she could tell for sure was that she did not want to be away from Dyson tonight.

"Doesn't trick have a couch or something in his study?" Kenzi enquired.

Dyson nodded in reply as his eyes continued to blend between gold and blue.

"Would you mind staying with me while I get some shut eye? I don't know how long Bo will be with Trick and I can't keep my eyes open now that everything has calmed down." Kenzi asked while placing her slender hand on Dyson's sleeve.

"Of course, Kenzi." Dyson said as he got of the barstool and proceeded to direct Kenzi in the direction of the study. Kenzi felt the slight pressure of his hand on her back and couldn't help but sigh as euphoric feeling washed over her again. The sigh did not go unnoticed by Dyson. He was having trouble keeping himself in check right now. Although Kenzi was covered in dirt and had makeup striking down her face from being in that cave for multiple days, he couldn't help but feel an intense attraction to her. He would need to speak to Trick about this and see is he could enlighten him on why his wolf would react to Kenzi in this way.


	2. Chapter 2

_In the process of getting a Beta to proof my musings, until that time please bear with me. Sometimes my ideas get ahead of my typing. Feel free to leave critiques as reviews. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Dyson could only stare as he watched the rise and fall over Kenzi's chest as she slept. When Kenzi and Dyson entered the small study off the bar's common room, Kenzi was asleep before her body hit the couch. Dyson found a blanket to cover her up. As he drew away, he gently brushed his thumb against her tear stained cheek while slipping his fingers behind her ear and into her hair. Even after being held captive in a cave for days her hair still had a silk quality to it that Dyson enjoyed as he entwined his fingers into it. As he brushed the pad of his thumb over her cheek, she subconsciously turned her head into the caress smiling and pulling the blanket tighter to her chest. Dyson had decided to speak with Trick about what might be happening to him in regards to Kenzi but he also couldn't shake the doubtful feelings that still kept into his mind after Tamsin's attack on him earlier. Thinking of Tamsin brought up the images of the dead imposter Kenzi lying in his arms. The emotions from that moment rushed over him like a tidal wave. He wavered on his feet thinking about the possibility that Kenzi was dead and he would never be able to speak to her again. He slowly sat in a chair near the couch and continued to watch Kenzi sleep. He would not fail her like this ever again. Dyson promised himself that he would not let anymore harm come to this human. She had reminded him what it was like to be part of something bigger then him. As his self pity was reaching an apex, Lauren, Bo and Trick entered the study. Bo seemed to be worrying about something. Dyson raised an eyebrow to her in quiet questioning fashion. Bo quickly mouthed 'Later'. After the day they had he was quick to accept that response.

"I'm going to head back to the lab and get these samples tested and make sure everything is fine with Kenzi. I would suggest you take her home and make sure she does not exert herself for a few days. I will call you with the results." Lauran said as she started walking towards the day with her medical bag in tow. She glanced over to Bo who quickly turned away and began fusing over Kenzi's sleeping form. The doctor left without further interaction with the group. As the rest of them broke apart Dyson came up to Bo. "Are you going to be alright with her tonight? If you need I can come over and help look after her."

"Dyson I think you have done more than enough today, I'm just glad you got there when you did I'm not sure how much I had left in me." Bo said with a small smile. "I'm glad Kenzi has someone like you looking out for her even if she is just a human."

"You know she is a part of this group and I will also do what I can to protect her." Dyson said. As Bo went to rouse Kenzi in order to take her home Dyson went over to Trick.

"Trick, I need to talk to you later about something dealing with my wolf." Trick just looked at Dyson and then glanced over at Kenzi.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain human?" Trick asked with a grin plastered on his face. Dyson just looked at him dumbstruck.

"What do you know, Trick?" Dyson voice had a certain edge to it. He didn't like be left in the dark.

"Let's speak after they have left." Trick tilted his head towards Bo and Kenzi. Kenzi had just gotten up and was stretching out. Dyson's eyes went immediately to the sliver of skin that escaped the confines of her shirt. The white skin threw Dyson's head into a kaleidoscope of what may lie further under that shirt. A small rumble was growing in his chest but he suppressed it as they walked towards Trick and himself.

"Alright D-man, Bo and I are heading back to the clubhouse but if you want to stop over later be sure to bring ice cream." Kenzi said as she moved past them out of the study. Bo just chuckled as she walked past as well.

* * *

Lauren was prepping the tubes and slides in order to test Kenzi's blood and saliva samples. She was reflecting on the last few days today in particular. She had not believed Bo and it seemed that because of this their relationship was finished. Lauren could see how as someone so intimately involved with another that they would feel betrayed when the other would not come to their aid. Lauren's only excuse was that she was worried about Bo and it still seemed vindicated since the explanation of her trial coming two hundred years early was described by Trick earlier. She had to try and put her emotions aside in order to help Bo with whatever these trials will entail.

Lauren had just slipped a slide of Kenzi's blood under the clips on the microscope. She was adjusting the zoom on the eyepiece when she saw something that couldn't be in Kenzi's blood. She brought her head away from the scope and rubbed her eyes, she had been up for over sixteen hours now. She looked through the scope a second time only to see the same results. The cells had a slightly different shape. She had to run analysis on the sample. If was not mistaken these cells looking oddly familiar. She had only seen them in one other individual, Dyson.

* * *

"So what can I do for you Dyson?" Trick said as he slide a beer into Dyson's waiting hands.

"I'm not quite sure how to explain it." Dyson sat in contemplation for a moment. "Ever since we brought Kenzi back, my wolf has had this possessive feeling towards Kenzi, as if she were a part of my pack. I know that can't be true because we would have to go through the ritual would we not?"

Trick nodded "Yes to be part of a pack you must go through the blood ritual but what you are talking about seems to be a different direction all together. It sounds like your wolf has found another potential mate."

Dyson sat there stunned. "I thought wolves mated for life. It has always been Bo in my heart."

Trick raised his hands in a show of peace. "Dyson since you have gotten your love back have you actually felt the same way about Bo or have you been trying to piece together something that is to far broken?"

Dyson sat in thought and began to think about the time he saw Lauren and Bo together at the prison and how it felt when he feed her just weeks earlier. Of course it was amazing to be with Bo but there was always something missing and he seemed to get over the encounters far too quickly to be truly in love with Bo anymore.

"Dyson if I may suggest a theory here. As a wolf shifter you have a great deal of traits related to a wolf. One trait of wolves is that an alpha male will look for a mate that can be an alpha female. Before, that was Bo, we all saw how she took charge and never backed down to any challenge. Recently though, with Kenzi getting your love back maybe your wolf sees her as an alpha contender, even if she is a human." Trick theorized.

"That still doesn't explain why my wolf reacts to Kenzi as if she is a wolf herself. When I was carrying her I felt my wolf nuzzling with Kenzi as if she were a wounded member of a pack, a wolf pack." Dyson was starting to get frustrated with not being able to understand what was happening between Kenzi and himself. In truth, if only to himself, he had always found the spunky human quite attractive. She had a figure more attuned to that of a ballerina but she did not lack for womanly qualities. In certain outfits he had caught himself staring at her as she walked out of a room and wondered where the girl got that butt. He was a connoisseur of all women but with his fierce animal side he always leaned towards strong and lean females. Someone his wolf would run with in the wild, with a little training he could see Kenzi being a nimble warrior. He was brought out of his musings by a cough. He glanced over to Trick who was just waiting for Dyson to be brought to reality.

"As I was saying," Trick continued "the only thing I can't account for is the affinity that your wolf seems to have towards her. You said it reacts as though Kenzi herself is a wolf?" Trick questioned Dyson.

"Yes as if somehow she has acquired a wolf spirit or transformed somehow…" Dyson glanced up at Trick. "You don't think that she somehow absorbed my wolf after being in contact with that /creature/, do you?" As if it was written from a script Lauren came bursting through the doors to the bar

"I need to talk to you two about Kenzi. I think she may be Fae!"

* * *

Lights and images blurred in front of her vision. Smells were everything and yet she couldn't smell anything at the same time. Her senses were being sent in to overdrive. Kenzi lay on her bed in a fitful sleep with a cold sweat forming on her skin. In her dream one smell finally dominated the others. A heavy masculine scent that sent her into a frenzy. She had to find where that scent was coming from. She started running towards it's origin, she realized she was running with her hands on the ground. In the present moment she didn't care she had to find where that smell was coming from. She came to a clearing where a large wolf stood panting watching her. She felt the hair on her back stand on end. As Kenzi rolled on her bed her hand drew across her stomach leaving behind irritated red lines as her nails dug into her flesh. In the dream the two wolves approached one another and began to circle one another and sniff the air around them. She realized that she was trying to attract this male to mate with her. Kenzi rolled to the other side of her bed her hands roaming freely of her torso. Her one hand slowly crept towards the waistband of her pajama bottoms. The wolf began rubbing its muzzle against her neck. The low growl that escaped her gave the male wolf all the invitation he needed. As he was slowly went behind her she was jolted awake by Bo's voice yelling her own.

"Kenzi, wake up!" Bo yelled and gave Kenzi's shoulder a quick shake. Kenzi sat straight up and quickly removed her hand from where it was almost entirely in the top of her pajama bottoms. She looked over at Bo. Mentally she was screaming at her. Couldn't she realize that the dream wasn't a nightmare she had to have been able to sense the sexual tension from her body?

"Kenz, are you alright?" Bo asked "It looked like you were having a pretty intense nightmare." Bo slowly looked Kenzi over, "Oh sorry it was a bad dream was it?" she shyly asked. The glare Kenzi gave her was all the confirmation Bo needed. Bo got off the bed "You know what I'll take you out for breakfast to make up for it. Go grab a nice warm shower and we can leave whenever you're ready."

"Alright Bobo, sounds good. I'll need some coffee before we leave though. Still feeling pretty drained today." Kenzi said.

"Got some on right now so when your done come on down and we can get going. I want to go see Lauren about your results and I need to tell you some stuff Trick laid on me last night." Bo said, after getting a questioning look from Kenzi. "Grab a shower and I'll get you up to date." She left the room and Kenzi slowly stretched and went into the bathroom and began her morning ritual, while recounting the dream she had just been ripped from. She kept thinking about the wolf in the dream and how familiar it felt when she was close to it. The coat and its eyes were so familiar, as if she had seen them in another place besides her dream. Her thoughts were thrown off course as she stared at her eyes in the reflection of the mirror. She inched closer not believing what she saw. Around the iris of her normally electric blue eyes there were flecks of gold trying to shine through. She blinked her eyes quickly and when she looked again the flecks were gone. She had to have just imagined it. Why would there be gold flecks in her eyes? She shook her head peeling her top off and starting the shower when she looked down at her stomach and saw the four scratch marks that marred her otherwise flawless stomach. She lightly traced one mark with her hand and she felt a jolt in her mind as the presence that she had nearly forgot about stirred and images from her dreams came to the forefront of her mind. The images came in a barrage and sent her down onto the rim of the tub. She moaned slightly but recovering quickly. She just needed a shower and to get out of her own head for a bit. Everything was going to be fine she would just ask Trick or Bo. Normally she would think of Dyson as one of the first person she would ask about this but after that dream and the inappropriate thoughts she kept having about him she couldn't deal with that right now. Bo needed to tell her something important so she pushed all images and emotions from last nights dream down and got into the shower to start her day…


	3. Chapter 3

_A bit short for this chapter but just wanted to get another one up to see how many more reviews I can get. I'm addicted to them! LOL enjoy. Not beta'd so be gentle. Once chapters are beta'd I will update all chapters with new versions.  
_

* * *

Dyson and Trick were speechless. Lauren had just revealed to them that Kenzi's blood sample had markers that were found in Fae blood.

"How is this possible?" Dyson questioned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kenzi was Fae, but how? He had lived for centuries and had never heard of a human turning into a Fae.

"She's not entirely Fae yet its seems that her body is going through some form of transition. When I was going over the results of her blood, the blood cells and some enzymes actually resembled those in your system, Dyson." Dyson gave a quick turn of his head to look at the doctor. The look of utter shock on his face sent Lauren into another explanation.

"After further research I discovered that the fox Fae left lingering cells in Kenzi's DNA. What I believe happened is that after you and Bo saved her she had extended dermal contact with you and because of that contact she absorbed enough of your cells to begin a transition into a Fae." Dyson and Trick continued to look at Lauren as she explained everything.

"So you're saying because I carried her out of the cave, that somehow has turned her into a Fae." Dyson exclaimed. Internally he was battling against his wolf that was elated by the news that another wolf was emerging and could become part of his pack.

"What I'm saying Dyson, is that out of all the theories I could come up with that is the only one that is not completely insane." Lauren stated as calmly as she could.

Dyson just sat there thinking to himself about what he was going to do next. He hadn't imagined any of it, he should have trusted his wolf's instincts they had never lead him astray. He only had a few options now, if she truly was turning into a wolf Fae like himself, she would need a pack to help her with the transition. After all he was born into a pack he had never heard of anyone becoming a wolf Fae so this was all new territory to him.

"Trick what will it take to perform the ritual to bring Kenzi into my pack?" Dyson enquired.

"Well I have all I need her in my study but you will need her to willingly accept the induction. Why do you want her to … ah your worried about what will happen to her after the transition happens and that her wolf will act out without proper training from a pack mentality." Trick said.

"Yes, I was born into my pack and was able to understand my wolf side. Kenzi is going to start thinking she's going insane with the wolf presence in her head. I need to have her become part of my pack in order to train her and teach her about her wolf side." Dyson said determinedly.

"I need to speak to Kenzi." Dyson stood to leave when Kenzi and Bo came through the bar doors.

"What does a Kenz have to do to get a drink up in here?" Kenzi said grinning from ear to ear. She looked over at the bar and was caught off guard as she caught sight of the intense look in Dyson's eyes. A shiver ran up her spine as her mind started pacing back and forth anxious to get near Dyson.

Dyson could tell precisely when Kenzi entered the room. The temperature seemed to raise to uncomfortable levels, making him wonder why he was wearing his vest tonight. The moment their eyes connected his wolf let out a low growl as it recognized that this was the one that needed to be in it's pack. Dyson gave a small sniff but it was enough for him to inhale her scent. Her scent was familiar with the usual lavender and leather but there was another smell that was slowly becoming stronger, a more natural smell like being in the woods.

Trick was the first to speak, which brought Kenzi and Dyson out of their stare down. "Kenzi we need to talk. It seems that your encounter with the fox Fae has done something to you."

Kenzi tore her eyes off Dyson and look at Trick, "What do you mean Trickster? Am I alright?" She turned towards Lauren with questioning eyes.

"After your lab work came back I discovered something odd about your blood samples. The experience has changed your molecular structure in to that of a Fae, a wolf Fae to be more specific." Lauran explained as if reading from a textbook.

Kenzi's mind was racing with thoughts. She was becoming Fae? How is that even possible? Wolf Fae? Like Dyson? She instantly looked up into his eyes once more.

"A Fae? Like you wolf man?" Kenzi voiced barely above a whisper. Dyson merely nodded.

"Well hot damn that's great news!" Kenzi exclaimed.

"Now wait a minute Kenzi. Trick, Lauren, is this even possible and are we sure it's a good thing?" Bo asked with concern lacing her words.

"I should do more tests but yes it is possible however improbably as it may seem her cells are stable and seem to be changing at a pace her human body can transition without any pain it would seem." Lauren explained.

Dyson continued to watch her as she spoke back and forth with Bo and Lauren about going down to the lab and getting a few more tests done. He needed to talk to her and see if she has been feeling some of the same things he has since her change started.

"I'll take her down there Bo, I think you and Trick need to speak about the dawning. I can get her down there and back home tonight." Dyson interjected while they were speaking to each other.

Kenzi looked at Dyson and realized that he was going to grill her about what had been happening to her. She really didn't want to sit in a car all alone with Dyson with the dream from last night still fresh in her mind.

"That's alright D-man, I can just catch a ride with Lauren. Right Doc?" Kenzi asked and throw a friendly elbow into the doctor's side.

"Um yea that's not a problem. I can drop you off after we are done." Lauren said.

"None sense Lauren, you are doing all your lab work from home currently right?" Dyson asked. Lauren gave a reluctant nod. Whatever was happening to Kenzi she obviously didn't want Dyson asking her questions about it or else she wouldn't have been so keen on just going with the doctor alone. Lauren felt she had to try and help Kenzi out in this situation.

"Yes that is correct Dyson, but I will more than likely want to observe Kenzi while she sleeps in order to see how this change effects her sleep habits, so I will just stay at their place tonight so it's no bother." Lauren explained as self confident as she could since the sleep tests were unnessacry at this point in her examinations of Kenzi. Kenzi looked at the doctor with a smirk implying that she felt the doctor covered that lie well.

"Well there you have it. Bo go talk with your grand dad over their about your coming of age. Oh how they grow up so fast." Kenzi grinned while pinching Bo's cheek. "And the doctor will get me all tested up again and come back to the crib and watch me sleep later tonight all creepy stalker like." She threw her arm around the doctor and was moving out the door before Dyson could even reply.

Dyson stood quickly with a low growl in his throat but didn't want to act out especially since he still didn't understand what was happening. All he knew was that the more time Kenzi and he didn't talk about this change the more his wolf would fight for control in more than one way it would seem.

* * *

"Thanks for getting me out of there Doc." Kenzi said as she pressed her forehead against the cool window as Lauren drove them to her place.

"May I ask what that was all about?" Lauren enquired.

Kenzi looked out the window and wondered how it would feel to place her head just a little bit out the window and catch all the smells as they drove. The thought distracted her from the conversation and brought up a small whine in her voice.

"Um Kenzi? Are you feeling all right? What are you feeling right now?" Lauren questioned ever the doctor.

"I currently want to lower this stupid window and feel the wind from outside and smell what is out there and … wait a minute did I really just say that? What am I a dog?" Kenzi said while backing away from the window as if it had lepersy.

"Well Kenzi wolves are the closest species link to the common canine. So I wouldn't say it's out of the realm of possibility that you have some of the same instinct. Listen I am not a wolf expect but I'm sure you can ask Dyson, that is if everything is alright between you two." Lauren tried to probe Kenzi for any answers she was willing to give up.

"Yea … yea of course everything is great between us. Five by five." Kenzi said a little over enthusiastic. She sat in silence for a moment.

"Ok doc, can I be real with you for a mo'?" Kenzi asked.

"Of course you can tell me anything the more I understand the better I and everyone else can help you with this transition you are going through." Lauren said.

"Ok so I thought I was crazy and I mean I still do but there seems to be like another person or something in my head. At first I thought it had something to do with the whole sitch I went through. I mean it has only been a day now but it didn't start until after the got me out of that dump." Kenzi explained.

"Well with what I understand about your change right now, you are turning into a wolf type Fae. So the feeling you have, is it more like a presence? Like a conscience?" Lauren questioned.

"Well now that you explain it that way, yes that's exactly what it feels like but it's not really into telling me anything specific. Just kind of a tingle of emotion or a thought that isn't really there but is. It's kind of jacked." Kenzi explained.

"That sounds like your wolf is aligning itself with your mind and slowly causing you to have more instincts than you previous had as a human. Think of it as a second set of eyes and eyes and in some causes even nose that is involuntarily picking up on emotions and reactions of your surroundings in order to make you more observant without your entire concentration." Lauren said.


	4. Chapter 4

_Short chapter but have had it for two days now and wanted to post something. I was going to make it longer but I feel like I spotted at a good point for the start of the next one which will be longer. Next post will take a few days, life, work, etc. Hope you enjoy and look for Chapter five to be on the most intense side not to steamy yet, that will come in a short while. FYI this wasn't Beta'd so it will be pretty rough._

* * *

The bag swung dangerously high towards the ceiling. As it came back down towards its assailant, another punch landed bursting the fragile seem releasing the contents of the bag onto the floor. Dyson cursed under his breath. He had been on edge ever since he heard that Kenzi went out of town with Bo in order to help her deal with part of Bo's Dawning. He had just wanted to speak to her, see her, and make sure she was doing all right. His wolf was beyond annoyed. He felt like she was trying to avoid him for some reason, he understood that there was some sexual tension building between them but this was more important. If she isn't able to attain peace with her wolf she would slowly be driven to more wolf behavior. She would almost devolve having her wolf take over her conscience thought. The irony was not lost on him as she was trying to help Bo from devolving herself into an underfae. If he had only been able to speak to her alone but she had to drag Lauren away the other night and now it had been almost three days since she started the transition and they hadn't spoke more than a few sentences to each other. He could only hope that she was fine when she came back with Bo. Dyson's wolf growled in agreement. He needed to release some of the anxiety that was building up inside. The only thing that he thought that would have even the slightest chance of helping him was to run. He threw on his jacket and proceeded out the door headed towards the woods. He needed a real run to feel the breeze run through his fur and to feel the ground press into the pads of his paws. Right now trying to please his wolf was his only option until he was able to speak with Kenzi.

Kenzi and Bo entered their house exhausted from taking on Polly and dealing with the emotional baggage that was Bo's relationship with her mother. Kenzi was glad that she could still help her friend out when she needed it but she had been fighting this wolf presence the last few days. After Lauren did more tests on her the other night her wolf made itself known even more after the car incident. She had been getting ready for bed when smell from their living room sent her wolf into a frenzy. She literally was sniffing all the way down the stairs until she came up to the jacket that was lying on the chair. She grabbed it and plunged her nose into the leather folds haling deeply. The scent was like an aphrodisiac, she couldn't help herself nuzzling her face into the jacket trying to get the scent onto her own face.

"Kenzi, what are you doing?" Bo asked as she came into the living room in her usual silk kimono robe.

Kenzi realized she was on her knees and rubbing the leather jacket aggressively against her face and noticed a low growl was coming from her. Kenzi's eyes opened wide. "Um nothing I was just looking for my jacket. Oh look here it is." She said standing up and holding the jacket in front of her.

"Ok Kenzi first, we both know that is not your jacket it's Dyson's" Bo said making Kenzi double take towards the jacket. She finally realized that this whole wolf thing was getting out of control she felt like she was losing her humanity. She really needed to get this under control. She thought about talking to Dyson tomorrow and she had a sudden sense of relief flood her system. Her wolf relaxed at the thought of speaking to Dyson, if she didn't know any better their wolves seem to have formed a connection and it kept drawing them to one another.

"Second Kenzi, I wanted to see if you were up for a road trip. I need to go and see my mother and deal with some issues in order to help me get through this Dawning business." Bo said finishing her earlier thought.

Kenzi was fighting herself internally. On the one hand she couldn't turn down Bo, she was after all her sister. She could never say no to her. On the other she was getting worried about this transition and what it might do if unchecked. She felt confident that she could keep this wolf transition in check for a few more days if it was to help Bo.

"Hell yea girly! A road trip with my sista'? Of course I'm in. Plus I get to see the bumpkin infested place you use to call home." Kenzi exclaimed.

"You sure you are alright with the whole transition and everything." Bo asked.

"Yea Lauren said that we wouldn't know anymore until those results come back from earlier." Kenzi lied. She knew there was more going on inside her head then she was telling anyone but she wasn't going to bail on Bo not now.

She had only had a few incidents while she was out with Bo. The fresh country air sent her senses into a frenzy, she had just gotten use to the city smells. Now out in the country nothing was familiar. She spent half the drive trying to organize the smells in her head. She was thrilled that she was able to experience the exhilaration of the wind blowing through her hair. She kept quiet about it because she didn't want Bo thinking she was having a mental break due to the transition. Bo seemed alright with the change and Kenzi just took her lack of interest in her problems as a sign that Bo had to deal with her own issues as well.

After they had gotten through her issues with her mom the trip back was uneventful but had a certain peaceful quality to it. Kenzi understood Bo better and they seemed to cement their friendship in a higher level, that of a true family. She only hoped that whatever happened with this transition wouldn't change anything between them.

Kenzi strolled over to the refrigerator to grab a drink and called out to Bo if she wanted something.

"Yea grab me a beer Kenz. Thanks." Bo yelled as she was heading upstairs to her bedroom to unpack quickly. As she passed in the stairwell she jumped as she noticed Dyson coming down the stairs. His eyes had turned golden and he almost had a feral look to him as he stalked by her and into the kitchen.

"Kenzi we need to speak. Now!" he said fiercely as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the front door.

"Easy with the goods, D-man. I am still only human." Kenzi said with a trademark smirk.

"No you aren't and that's the problem." He growled out, his lip curved up forming a snarl effect. "If we don't talk and take care of your wolf you are going to have issues with this transition. Bo we are will be at my loft if you need anything."

"So you're just going to kidnap me?" Kenzi said outraged and pushed Dyson back into the kitchen. She glared at him and walked to her right in front of him.

"You think you can just come in here and tell me what to do?" Kenzi asked, her voice was becoming louder and the edge of anger was slowly take hold. "I just got home and you are dragging me off somewhere!? I don't think so." As Kenzi spoke she had made an entire circle around Dyson. Dyson obviously observed this and became trying to diffuse the situation he had unintentionally created.

"Kenzi, listen I'm not trying to drag you anywhere I'm just trying to help you through this change." Dyson said as non-threatening as he could. Kenzi had continued to circle him and her body posture had changed to a defensive stance. Curtains of black silk fell in front of her sky blue eyes as she continued to circle Dyson; the nails on her fingers had slowly sharpened and grew in length. Dyson immediately sensed the change in her demeanor and realized that if he could not get Kenzi to claim down she would attack him out of desperation.

Dyson quickly changed tactics and lowered his gaze and turned his palms face up in a neutral stance. Kenzi recognized that he was submitting to her, she didn't know how she knew exactly until she realized that the presence in her head was directing her actions. As soon as she realized this, her consciousness took over and she stopped in her tracks around Dyson and straightened her back and relaxed her hands that were tensed for a strike.

Shocked Kenzi looked at Dyson and then looked over to the stairs where an incredibly shocked Bo was staring at her like she was a stranger in their apartment. "Ok Dyson I'm listening." Kenzi said in a small voice as she began to tremble slightly.

Dyson moved from his spot in the kitchen right to holding her gently. "It's alright Kenzi. You felt threatened and you reacted. I should have approached this better. I'm sorry. Listen we are just going to head over to my loft and we can go over things there. Ok?"

Kenzi merely nodded in reply. She had no idea this was so much out of her control. She was glad that Dyson was there and would help her through this transition. He had always protected her and never let anything bad happen to her. Plus being this close to him right now wasn't bad either…


	5. Chapter 5

_A longer one and all Dyson and Kenzi. Nothing to wild yet. I know I hate myself since I usual want stories like this to get to the good stuff as well but as I'm writing one I understand you want a good story to have it mean that much more when it happens. I hope I gave you all enough. Review to let me know what you think. Next chapter is going to be physical training in order to give a better threshold for pain of the transition. Let me know if you like it. R&R._

* * *

Kenzi and Dyson arrived at his loft later that night. They had packed up some of her things since Dyson said she would need to stay with him for a week or so until she had control of her wolf mind. As they walked up the stairs she reflected on what had been happening to her the past few weeks. She had found out that she was becoming a Fae and that the transition will be painful and if she didn't get help from Dyson she may not survive it. Trick had been doing research to see if there had been any recorded case of a human transforming into a Fae and until he came up with anything she was here with Dyson going through training, whatever that may involve.

They entered his loft and Kenzi glanced around, it had been awhile since she had been here but it looked exactly the same. She looked over towards the bathroom.

"Mind if I grab a shower before you start lecturing me." Kenzi asked over her shoulder towards Dyson.

Dyson sighed "It's not a lecture…. never mind yes you can shower. Towels are in the drawer under the sink."

Kenzi rummaged through her bag and found a skinny black tank top and a pair of flared pajama bottoms and headed towards the bathroom.

"Now don't go peeking on me in the shower D-man." Kenzi said with a wink as she slid into the bathroom. Dyson looked at the door and thought for a second about doing exactly that. His wolf acknowledged the thought of seeing her totally bare and a hungry growl escaped his clenched teeth. Dyson fought down the impulse to peek in door and look at Kenzi in the shower. The thought of the water running down her porcelain skin, his hands running through her black silk hair as it flowed down her back. Dyson shuck the thought from his head. His hand had gripped the counter of the island in his kitchen so hard the cracking of the marble brought him back from his fantasy. As soon as he heard the water turn off he resumed trying to rearrange the loft for both of them to be comfortable for the next few weeks.

Kenzi walked into the shower and slowly peeled her clothes of her tired body. She couldn't wait for the relaxation of the hot water on her muscles. As she waited for the water to heat she thought back to her comment to Dyson. Why had she said that? She knew the answer right away, because I want him to do it. I want him to look at me and want me, but she thought back to Bo. She couldn't do that to her sister, could she? Bo had moved on with Lauren, they were happy together. Dyson didn't seem to be bothered by them being together since she had retrieved his love from the Norn. After everything with the kitsune Kenzi hadn't even seen him look at Bo in the forlorn way he use to have for her. Was it to hopeful to think that Dyson was over the whole Bo love affair? She stepped into the shower thinking about Dyson. She was becoming a Fae now and if she survived, fingers crossed, would it be so unthinkable that she could ensnare his attention? No she was Kenzi, she was hot and a badass, plus she was going to be a wolf Fae that had to give her an advantage. She decided to put of those thoughts until she was able to control this wolf conscious, as Dyson sometimes called it. She finished washing the day's stress off her skin and turned the faucet off. She stepped out of the shower grabbed a towel and began drying herself. She stared into the mirror. The girl looking back at her looked fierce and determined. She would do everything Dyson told her to in order to get through this transition. She knew he only wanted to help so she would focus and concentrate on his training these next weeks. Hopefully everything goes as it should and she would be a badass Fae like the rest of her family.

Dyson had setup a circle in which he laid out numerous candles and had neutral incense burning. Kenzi came out to the incredible sight of fire light flickering off of Dyson's features. One of which was his now shirtless chest.

"Woah wolf boy. Slow things down, I mean I know you think I'm a hot little thing but this is just to fast." She said with a wink.

Dyson smiled against his better judgment at her attempt to cut the tension that was permeating the air in his loft.

"Nice try Kenzi. If I wanted you in my bed right now, you wouldn't be able to resist." Dyson shoot back.

Kenzi was thrown off her step, was he flirting with her? Dyson was full of surprises, that was for sure.

"But no Kenzi this isn't an attempt to get you into bed, this is a meditation circle. In order for you to move through this transition easier I'm hoping that if we can get you in tune with your inner wolf the change will be less life threatening." Dyson explained calmly. Dyson motioned for her to sit across from him in a cross legged style.

Kenzi sat and took in the sight of Dyson shirtless. He was muscular there was no denying that, but he was also very lean. Kenzi could see his abs forming tight columns and rows beneath a light layer of hair that ran down his stomach into his sweats. His chest was just as defined, muscular but built for speed and agility not bulk. As Kenzi looked at him more she could see how his human form mirrored that of his wolf. The wolf was lean and moved quick, looking at Dyson you could see that if he had to he could be on an intruder in seconds and have them taken care of quickly. Kenzi wondered if her own body would transform in ways to reflect her wolf as well. She was torn from this thought as Dyson stared expectantly at her.

"Yea what's up D?" Kenzi asked.

"I was saying" Dyson said with a slight agitated tone "that meditation is a great way to become one with your wolf so to speak. We will work on your breathing and trying to clear your mind in order to allow the wolf to emerge and communicate with you."

Kenzi nodded her head and waited for further instructions from him.

"To begin with, close your eyes and breathe in and out slowly. Once you have your breath begin clearing your mind and imagine your wolf. If at anytime you feel to overwhelmed open your eyes and remember I am right here." Dyson said as he placed his hand on her knee across the circle. Dyson immediately felt an intense heat transfer to his hand but brushed it off. It was not the time to think about anything but helping Kenzi.

Kenzi had felt the heat as well but she had already closed her eyes and began breathing, thankfully he removed his hand quickly so she stopped those thoughts and began thinking about a wolf, her wolf. She imagined a wolf with silver gray fur running over its body, thin legs forming into powerful paws with razor sharp claws.

The wolves' eyes were an almost yellow gold they were so bright. The wolf turned its head and stared directly into her. She felt exposed and vulnerable to the vicious looking wolf in front of her, but she felt no fear towards it. A sense of familiarity and kinship washed over her as they stared at one another. She started to move towards the wolf. The wolf, in turn, crept cautiously towards Kenzi. Without thought Kenzi reached a hand out towards the wolf. The wolf nudged her hand with its nose, slowly rubbing its entire face along her hand. Kenzi smiled at the wolf, she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. She bent down to eye level with the wolf and brought up her other hand up to encapsulate its head with her hands.

"You are incredible." She said barely above a whisper. As she looked into the wolves eyes Kenzi felt the wolf acknowledge the compliment but inclined that she was only as beautiful as Kenzi was seeing as they were one. The wolf's physical and dominating attributes were an extension of Kenzi's own personality and characteristics. She could feel the wolf's need for a pack and a mate, permeate her being. The wolf felt Kenzi's need to protect her family and the want to be more than she was right now. The wolf and Kenzi continued to communicate with no words being said only thoughts and emotions transferring back and forth between their connected minds. Kenzi understood that in order to get through this transition she would need the support of her family of Fae and she would also need to form a pack. Within a pack she would be safe and her wolf would not be as vulnerable about the change is complete.

Dyson was becoming worried. Kenzi had been in a meditative state for over two hours now. Dyson had been transfixed on how beautiful her creamy skin was underneath the faint candle light. He had always thought she was beautiful but she was a human and he had always thought that Bo was his mate. Recently he had come to the conclusion that his human and wolf emotions may have been misconstrued since Bo and Kenzi were always together. Whenever he was alone with Bo his wolf wasn't always present since it was more of a human carnal need being met. As he looked at Kenzi though, his wolf had made it self immediately known. While she was in the trance her breathing became very deep and with that her breasts would rise and fall in an erotic fashion. Dyson's wolf wanted to claim her; he paced inside Dyson his anger evident as Dyson refrained from moving towards Kenzi at all. Dyson was able to tame his wolf when they both heard Kenzi release a low growl. The next hour pasted with Kenzi growling and then breathing heavily as if she were having a conversation.

After two hours, Dyson's concern was growing he had no experience with this kind of change and worried that this was going to long. Just when he was about to try to try to release Kenzi from the mediation she slowly opened her eyes.

Kenzi slowly opened her eyes and peered over at Dyson. He had a look of shock on his face. Kenzi's mouth formed a small smile.

"You were right. Meditation was very calming and I met my wolf. Dyson she's beautiful. She looks really tough too. You better watch yourself out there." Kenzi smirked at her last comment. Dyson continued to stare at her.

"Dyson, what's wrong?" Kenzi reached over to shake him. Dyson replied "Kenzi your eyes. They are incredible. I've never seen that color in any wolf shifter I've known. It's gorgeous."

Kenzi blushed at the compliment, "Listen wolf boy I know earlier I said it wasn't that easy but you are doing an excellent job and getting it to be that easy."

Kenzi's comment broke the trance he was in with her eyes, and with her comment her eyes slowly dissolved into the brilliant Kenzi blue.

Dyson blushed at his own emission which never happened.

"I'm sorry Kenzi that wasn't appropriate. I'm helping you get in control of your wolf." Dyson looked down slightly ashamed.

"Dyson come on man, it's all good. A little flirting never killed anyone. Right? Listen, do you want to hear about my encounter with my wolf or not?" Kenzi smiled at him trying to diffuse the tension.

Dyson looked up with excitement. "You actually spoke with her? That's amazing Kenzi. Even I took awhile to get in touch with my wolf. I mean you being an adult and going through this transition is new to me but it's still incredible that your wolf showed itself to you so quickly."

"Yea we just kind of chilled and like mentally spoke to each other. It felt like being home, which is a really weird feeling for me." Kenzi said sadly remembering that until a few years ago she had been living on the street with no real place to call home. She glanced up at Dyson; the warmth she saw in his eyes warmed her heart. He was a good man, an incredibly sexy good man. She tried to turn her thoughts away from where they were headed but her wolf made it self known and wanted to be near the other wolf in the room.

"Dyson my wolf really wants to be around yours right now." Kenzi said with a hint of hesitation but would let Dyson make the final call on whether they could do this or not.

"I know my wolf is getting agitated that he hasn't met her yet. I don't think you should try to transform yet, especially since we aren't sure you can yet, but we could try something else." Dyson said while leaning towards her. Kenzi saw him bend over towards her, she also leaned towards him feeling the heat rise up her body. Their faces were barely inches away from one another, she could smell the wisps of scotch from drinks he had earlier that night. She looked to his lips then up to his eyes, the lust clouded her eyes as thee blue brighten to give way to the yellow hued gold tone. Dyson edged forward smelling the cinnamon from her brushing her teeth earlier but underneath he smelled hints of vanilla were just part of Kenzi. As they inched closer, the wolves began panting as their neared their potential mate. The wolves knew who the other was whether or not their human counterparts would admit it or not. Their lips were a hairs breath away from each other when they both instinctively turned their noses opposite one another and brushed their cheeks together. The heat that emitted from the skin contact was immeasurable. Kenzi let out a small whimper as she pushed her cheek harder into Dyson's face. His bread although rough to the touch, gave her wolf an exciting thrill as she slowly nuzzled her nose into it and the skin above his jawline. They slowly drew back and realized that both had went to all fours in the midst of their wolves interaction. Dyson found her position erotic while Kenzi didn't think anything of it her only thought was why the hell her wolf wanted to nuzzle him and not ravage those lips of his…


End file.
